Talk:Chester Phillips (Earth-616)
Ladies and Gentlemen, I've looked through all of my Cap books of General Phillips appearances (The only one I don't have the one from Marvel Superheroes). Not one time is he referred to as "Chester". Captain America Annual 2000 states that his first name is "Richard". With that being said, the Marvel indexes repeatedly refer to him as "Chester". And if you read the promos for the new Cap movie, Tommy Lee Jones is playing General Chester Phillips. So "Chester" is the accepted name. Another Marvel site has the General listed as Richard Chester Phillips. This is what I am proposing, that we rename this page Richard Chester Phillips. Let me know what you guys think. Batroc No, he's Chester Phillips. Maybe, but this is unconfirmed, the mistakenly given first name of Richard might be a middle name (as is the general policy when they mess up a first name), but Chester is his first name. It's given in Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty #2 (1998), two years before the annual called him Richard. Lokiofmidgaard 19:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. I see it now, folded over inside the gated cover. Almost forgot about those things... Ok, we have one book edited by Matt Idleson (1998) and the 2000 Annual edited by Bobby Chase. I tell ya what, I've had email contact with Tom Brevoort in the past. If he is still editing the Cap title, I'll get his vantage. Again, I appreciate you finding that source, I looked everywhere but inside the gated cover!! Batroc 13:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) "If he is still editing the Cap title, I'll get his vantage." Why? It's not a matter of who edited what. With very few exceptions, the first title to name someone is considered to be correct, with any different names given in subsequent issues or titles considered to be either middle names or outright errors. The Index has confirmed him as Chester, not Richard. Why go ask Tom Brevoort? Do you expect him to give a different answer and contradict the Index? Lokiofmidgaard 14:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Interesting points, you are saying the index is correct and the Cap 2000 Annual is wrong... I guess they did have 10 years to correct this. But editors to the index make alot of errors. Check just about any Olshevksy index for the error section. They might have missed the Cap Annual reference, just like I missed the one inside the folded over cover. That SOL issue also has an error. It lists Phillips as deceased and he later shows up alive in a rest home. I would disagree with you that the first name given is canon. See Logan/Wolverine, Bucky Barnes/James Buchanan Barnes, Flint Marko/Sandman, Peggy Carter/Margaret Carter, etc. So, there aren't necessarily very few exceptions. Keep in mind, this is merely a discussion. I won't change anything here and therefore should not affect you personally or the site. Again, thanks for the reference and your thoughts... Batroc 16:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) "you are saying the index is correct and the Cap 2000 Annual is wrong" Yes. Though actually, what I am saying is that Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty is right, as it is the originator of the info, and the Annual is wrong, and the Index simply confirms this. "But editors to the index make alot of errors." Yes, the index makes errors, though I'd argue against "a lot of errors" - they are densely packed with info, so mistakes are bound to happen from time to time, but as a percentage of error vs correct info they have a pretty good track record. "They might have missed the Cap Annual reference, just like I missed the one inside the folded over cover." I know for a fact that they didn't. They are aware of what the annual said; they used Chester because it was the correct first name. "I would disagree with you that the first name given is canon. See Logan/Wolverine, Bucky Barnes/James Buchanan Barnes, Flint Marko/Sandman, Peggy Carter/Margaret Carter, etc. So, there aren't necessarily very few exceptions." Again, there are very few - Marvel has tens of thousands of characters. Only a comparatively small handful have changed names, and in all the examples you listed it was done deliberately, not because someone had simply forgotten that they were named previously - as is the case with Chester Phillips being called Richard. Lokiofmidgaard 16:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC)